Easy
by mooneyprongs
Summary: Sirius fails all his exams which is why he'll be stuck at Hogwarts while his friends will be moving on with their lives. Except for Remus. He'll be coming back to Hogwarts, too. As a professor. Which may bother Sirius for all the wrong reasons.


Sirius had never been good at exams and because of this; he was stuck at Hogwarts for another semester. This was a problem considering his best mates were able to pass all of their N.E.W.T.s and therefor had graduated from Hogwarts.

And if his embarrassment wasn't threatening enough, the boy he had a crush on (not that he would ever call it that out loud) was offered an actual teaching position.

James and Peter both had their laughs at the situation, but stopped when they realized just how mortified Sirius was.

Then there was Remus, who was not only the boy… err man?… that Sirius had a crush on, but his new DADA professor. He didn't have a single rude thing to say, which only made Sirius want to put his head through a wall.

How could everything be going against him right now?

"You're being melodramatic again, Padfoot." James said, holding in a laugh. Sirius hadn't even realized he'd been talking out loud. He glanced at Remus, hoping that he hadn't said anything that would really dig his grave.

"I'm not. Leave me alone." Sirius muttered.

"You'll be fine, Sirius. It'll be over with before you know it and I'll be there to help you study. You'll ace it this time 'round." Remus sent a reassuring smile his way which only caused him to groan.

"Also, think about it, Pads! You won't have to pay rent for like another three months and you don't have to do adult things." Peter said.

"Pete is right." Remus said.

"I wish I didn't have to be an adult so soon." James said, nodding in agreement.

"Great! You can take my place. I'm sure that Lily would love my company rather than yours."

"Okay, that's enough." Remus cut in before James could find something to throw at Sirius. "Like I said before, Sirius; you'll be fine. I promise."

He groaned again, though he couldn't help but put all his trust into him. "You'd better be right."

* * *

The first week of what Sirius called Hogwarts plus was horrid. People looked at him like he was an idiot and he couldn't help but feel that they were wrong.

To make things worse, he was stuck sitting at the Gryffindor table surrounded by people younger than him wanting to know about what James was doing now or what they had done that summer together. Usually, he would have loved that attention, but since he couldn't share it with the group; he didn't care for it.

Remus had apologized to him at least five times a day for not being able to save him from that. First week back was always a busy week for the professors, but as soon as things got better, he'd find a way to save Sirius from eating alone.

Which he did… in the most embarrassing way.

"Detention!?" Sirius barked. "You've got to be joking!"

"I'm not, but think about it this way; now you'll get to eat lunch with me in my office and I can help you with anything you might need help with." He couldn't be mad. Not really. Not when he knew that Remus was giving up a lot of his time just to make sure that he didn't feel lonely.

Plus, it didn't help that he was cute.

This was becoming a really hard thing for Sirius to deal with. Not only was the original stress of liking you best friend as more than a friend there, there was a new kind of stress added into the mix. Sirius now had a crush on one of his professors.

There had to rules against that. There were rules against that.

Sirius frowned.

"Are you okay? You don't have to go if you don't want to." Remus asked, adding the second part reluctantly.

"It's not that." Sirius said quickly.

It was barely noticeable, but Remus let out a sigh of relief. "What is it then?"

The bell rang for the next class, saving Sirius from the biggest embarrassment of his life. "Nothing. I've got Transfiguration next. Gotta go or McGonagall will have my head!"

* * *

He didn't know how much longer he could handle this. For two weeks he's been going to his 'detention' and every day just made it harder for him to deal with whatever the hell he was feeling for Remus.

How he dealt with it when they were all in school, he didn't know. He was driving himself crazy.

This is where he would really appreciate the distractions that called themselves James and Peter.

Really, really, really would appreciate them.

"Okay, what the hell Sirius?" Remus slammed his office door. Sirius looked wildly towards him.

"What did I do?"

"You've been quiet and distance and it's awful. If you honestly didn't want to spend your lunch with me you should have said something!" Sirius cringed.

"You know that's not the case."

"You're so unlike yourself. At first I thought it was because you were stuck here alone, right? But, it's something else right?" He hated the way Remus was looking at him. "Do you think that I'm rubbing this in your face? Because I'm not. I swear I'm not. I'm just trying to be your friend!"

Sirius didn't know if he could hear his best friend talk any longer. He got up and strode over to wear he stood. Remus took a deep breath, wondering what the hell Sirius might do. "Shut up, Moony."

Then he kissed him.

He didn't stop kissing him even though everything about it was wrong.

He could get expelled.

He could lose his best friend.

He could lose all of his friends.

Even with everything running through his head, he didn't stop kissing Remus until the other man finally found himself and reacted.

The rush Sirius felt when Remus kissed back was enough to make him think that maybe staying at Hogwarts was a blessing. He pulled away, breathing sharp and shallow breaths. "I should really make it a point to fail more often."

Remus laughed lightly. "I don't think that would be possible."

* * *

The howler didn't get to him until he was outside and he was all alone.

_"FIRST OFF, LILY AND I WOULD LOVE TO CONGRADULATE YOU ON FINALLY PASSING. WE KNEW YOU'D EVENTUALLY DO IT. I OWE LILY A BOX OF BERNIE BOTT'S, THOUGH. DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GET AN OUTSTANDING IN DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS? ALSO, WHAT THE HELL PADFOOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HOT FOR TEACHER!? I SINCERELY HOPE THAT YOU DIDN'T PASS A CERTAIN CLASS BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN YOU KNOW WHO. ACTUALLY, NO WHO CARES. GET IT ON. LILY TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR KEEPING IT A SECRET AND THAT YOU REALLY OUGHT TO HAVE KEPT IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR A FEW MONTHS. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED!" _Sirius rolled his eyes. _"ANYWAY, VISIT AS SOON AS YOU CAN AND BRING YOUR BOYFRIEND. HE OWES ME SOME LICORICE WANDS. LOVE YOU!"_

"That was interesting." Sirius turned around to see Remus with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Why do you owe James licorice wands?"

Remus sat down next to him. "Well, he said that you had a crush on me and I said he was daft."

"So you knew?" He asked, mortified.

"Technically it was James that knew. I didn't believe him." He said. "But on another note, I needed to talk to you about something."

Sirius blanched. "That doesn't sound good."

"Well, the thing is, I'm a professor and professors shouldn't really call their students their boyfriends, you know? Which was a problem because I really, really like one of my students." Remus smiled. "Well, liked one of my students."

"Liked? As in past tense?"

"Yeah." Remus frowned, but then smiled. "You see, that student isn't a student anymore and I was thinking that-

Sirius jumped on him and smothered Remus' next words with a kiss. "I'll be your boyfriend."

Remus laughed. "That was easy."

* * *

**AN**: This is my first time writing wolfstar so sorry if it's lame. In fact this is my first time writing anything marauder related. It's also a drabble which is why it's short as hell. Please review or maybe say if you'd like me to do something else with the marauders... also it's super cutesy bc Valentines. bye. love you.


End file.
